Remedy
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Casting the curse, opened a door for Regina Mills, one that lead the way to happiness and love with her two sons, Henry and Daniel, and the love of her life, Ruby. But she knows one day it'll all end and she'll lose everything. When the curse is finally broken, the weight of her past comes crashing back, leaving the queen trying to desperately keep her family together. RedQueen
1. Chapter 1

When Regina dreamed, it was about Daniel. It was about his murder. About her mother ripping out his heart. The dreams came night after night, the nightmares. Every night she awoke, crying and sobbing as she realized that the Evil Queen would never have happiness, would never be loved, and the weight of such a reality hit her like a brick to the face. She used to feel Graham's arms wrap around her and hold her close, but now, the arms that held her were softer and smaller. Ruby hugged her and kissed her and assured her that everything was alright. And Regina believed her words. It was the 18th year of her curse and Regina felt lonelier than she ever had, even with Ruby in her bed at night.

"Ruby." Regina whispered.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, giving her mid section a squeeze and placing a kiss on the back of her shoulder.

"I need you to know something very important."

"What?"

Regina let out a shaky breath. "One day, this will end, and you won't believe it was real. You'll think I was lying to you, that I just cheated you, but Ruby...I do love you. No matter what, I just wanted you to know that having you with me, is the only thing that has gotten me through."

"Really?" came the timid question.

"Yes, really." She turned in the waitress' arms to look her in the eye. "Would you believe me if I told you we're supposed to hate each other?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because you were best friends with someone that ruined my life."

"Regina, I love you with all of my heart and every fiber of my being. Is something wrong?"

Regina buried her face in Ruby's neck and sighed. "It's just that when this ends, promise me that you won't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Regina. Ssh, go to sleep. You deserve a night's rest." Ruby was her only remedy to the darkness and the pain that no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to escape its grasp. She missed the days where the only things she dreamed of were horses and riding and the touch of a lover. The kiss of her beloved stableboy. She missed being in the light.

xxxxxxxxx

"I want to have a child." Regina said one night after they finished dinner. She placed their dishes in the sink and turned to face her young, beautiful lover. The woman had been wiping down the table, but she looked up with a stunning smile that made Regina's heart skip a beat.

"I think you should have a child. I've seen the way you looked these past few weeks. If you'll just let me come over some more-"

"Do you really want to be known as the woman who's sleeping with the horrid Madame Mayor?" Regina asked.

"First of all, shut up, you're amazing. Very much a smartass with a great ass, but still amazing. You should know by now that I don't care what anyone thinks. Except you that is." Ruby smirked.

"I have a meeting in a few days to go pick up my new son from the adoption agency. Mind accompanying me?"

"Me? Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Regina nodded. "Do you think would give you the day off?"

"Well if the Madame Mayor is in need of my services, how stupid would I be to decline such an invitation?"

"Very."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. "Your wish is my command."

"Good. I trust you will dress more appropriately and arrive at my house punctually on Tuesday."

"Yes ma'am. Gosh, you're as bad as Granny. There is nothing wrong with my clothes. I scored the Madame Mayor so I think they're working for me." Ruby grinned as she released Regina to leave the room, only to call out a moment later "Come on woman, so we can make love. I bought a present I want to try out."

Regina smiled feeling her heart thump with anticipation to see this present. Knowing Ruby, it really could've been anything. That's why she loved the woman. She brought so much joy into her life. The only source of it at the moment. But with new life soon to be around the house, maybe things would get better. Maybe.

A few days later, Regina was pleasantly surprised when Ruby Lucas showed up at 12 o'clock sharp, wearing a nice looking black pants suit with a white shirt underneath and her hair up in a neat bun. "My, my, Miss Lucas. You dress up nicely, but this isn't a job interview."

"You said dress appropriately. This is like the most appropriate thing I own. Wait a minute." Ruby pulled her hair out of the bun and ran her fingers through it to brush it down. "Better?"

Regina chuckled. "Better."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go pick up your new son."

/

"Henry." Regina said. "His name will be Henry."

"Bit old fashioned." said the man behind the desk.

"It was her father's name." Ruby supplied, watching Regina with a smile as she cooed over the tiny little infant.

"Actually, it says here that has a brother."

"Really?" Regina asked, looking up.

"Yes but-"

"Then I wouldn't dream of separating them. I'll adopt them both, if that's alright." Regina glanced at Ruby. She rose to accept the second child when he was brought out and Regina looked over at him with a smile. "Daniel. His name must be Daniel."

"How are you gonna manage a town and two of the cutest little things I've ever seen?" Ruby asked.

"Magic." Regina smirked. And just like that, the hole in her heart that she believed would never be filled, felt complete. She had Ruby and now two sons who would love her, and she would be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightmares came again and Regina screamed, cried out in anguish despite the warm embrace engulfing her. Ruby whispered to her over and over again that everything was alright. Everything was fine. Then she felt two little dips in the bed and she laughed as Daniel practically fell on top of her in an attempt to hug her. She smiled as both of her now 3 year old little boys climbed in bed to comfort their mother. Regina hugged them close and Ruby cuddled up closer to them. Now Regina didn't have one remedy for the darkness...she had three.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina was bent over trying to unravel a bunch of Christmas tree lights when she heard Ruby yelp.

"Mommy! Ruby's hurt!" Daniel called from his place on the couch, where he was playing with the figurines that would go on the christmas tree. Henry was on the floor destroying a roll of wrapping paper.

Regina arched an eyebrow and peeked around the tree. "Do you need medical attention Miss Lucas?"

Ruby glared at her. "No, I just hate this stupid tree."

"Kiss the boo boo and make it better." Henry called over his shoulder, laughing as he threw the empty roll across the room.

"Henry, don't throw things. Go pick it up and put it in the trash." Regina said sternly. She walked around the tree where Ruby was standing, dressed in a white shirt, red jeans and a Santa Claus hat. "Would you like for me to kiss your boo boo?" She asked, mimicking Henry's baby voice.

"It's weird...that you can make that sound sexy." Ruby replied, throwing a glare at the tree. She sucked on her thumb where she pricked it. Regina took her finger and kissed it, as well as kissed her cheek.

"All better?"

"Better."

"Mommy! Is Ruby okay?" Daniel yelled loudly.

"Yes, Ruby is fine." She smiled as Ruby started hanging the lights with her. Once that was finished, Ruby and Daniel hung the ornaments on the tree and Regina helped Henry gather all the wrapping paper he'd wasted. She could probably find another use for it, but at the moment, all she could think about was how wonderful it was to have a family, to have **her** family. Because truly, she couldn't be happier. Regina was surprised by the change in Ruby. Even though her Storybrooke counterpart was made to be a promiscuous waitress, Ruby had grown and matured since the boys came into their lives. She had returned her hair to its normal light brown and was more attentive at the diner, taking over more for Eugenia and even doing the books. Her dressage was still on the scandalous side, but Regina found that she didn't really mind. The waitress had all but moved into the mansion and the boys clearly saw her as a second mother. There was still the factor of Eugenia. Ruby wanted her approval but they hadn't really talked about anything yet. Regina herself wasn't sure if she was ready to enter another relationship after the disastrous streak she'd already had. She hadn't wanted to get too attached to Ruby at all, knowing that one day the curse would break and all of this would be over. Yet, the waitress managed to weasel her way into her heart anyway.

The smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies wafted through the house and Henry squealed as he raced his brother into the kitchen. Eugenia chuckled as she stepped out of the kitchen, warning them not to touch the cookies yet. However, she turned a hard eye onto Regina and Ruby. "The two of you have changed each other." The old woman tilted her head. Regina and Ruby exchanged looks. "Madame Mayor, I haven't seen you laugh and smile so much as long as I've known you. Ruby, I'm sure glad she's knocked some sense into your head and gotten you to fly straight." She looked between them, silently regarding their matching anticipation. "Don't hurt my granddaughter, Regina. And Ruby, you mind those kids."

Ruby burst into a grin. "So...you approve?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, not really, but I would like to have it." Ruby did a leap for joy and hugged Regina. "Whoo! I'm moving in tonight, Regina. No need for discussion." She skipped into the kitchen.

Eugenia shook her head with a laugh. "I meant what I said, Madame Mayor."

"I know. And I will never hurt Ruby, not intentionally at least. I...love her. She's a part of the family. So are you." Regina smiled. There was a sudden scream from the kitchen and the next they heard was Daniel screaming.

"Mommy! Ruby's hurt!"

"Kiss the boo boo and make it better!" Henry added.

"I just said not to touch the damn tray." Granny grumbled as she marched into the kitchen.

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help grinning. This was her perfect family alright. It wasn't too long later that she found herself standing underneath the mistletoe hanging from their front door as Ruby hungrily kissed her lips. "Ruby, why are you acting like you won't be seeing me for a long time. You're just leaving to get some stuff for the night."

"I don't care. You are too delicious to stop." Ruby growled in an almost feral way, reminding Regina of her other self. Red and the wolf.

"Ruby. Go...so you can be back in time to get your early christmas present."

Ruby froze and grinned. "You're serious? What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Regina smirked as the younger woman immediately took off down the street. She shook her head and went inside to get the boys ready for bed. An hour later, she was lying on her bed in black see through lingerie, lazily looking through a magazine when Ruby burst into her bedroom, throwing a large duffel bag into the corner. She grinned at seeing the mayor poised on her bed, ready for a night of lovemaking of epic proportions. "Come on, dear. We don't have all night. Santa might come in and catch us."

"Then let's get started."

/

"Mommy!" Daniel and Henry's cries woke Regina from a very sound and well deserved sleep. They burst into the room and ran across the bed, yelling for her and Ruby to get up, before rushing out again, heading downstairs.

Regina sighed as she got up and put her nightgown back on, as well as her long gray housecoat, wondering children couldn't wait for at least 9 o'clock to open their presents. 6 was early, even for her. Ruby put on a pair of shorts and a tanktop and groggily followed the mayor after the boys. Daniel was ripping into his presents while Henry was playing with one he'd already opened. He presented his mother with the toy plane while Daniel finally managed to rip open his new roller skates.

"Look Mommy! Look what Santa brought us." Daniel said excitedly. After opening more presents, they uncovered two bikes, some baseball bats , mitts and gloves, a ton of clothes and shoes and a football.

Regina smiled at seeing her boys so happy and excited. She was surprised when Ruby brought her two presents. "Miss Lucas, I told you not to buy me anything."

"Well we both knew I was gonna buy you something anyway when you said that." Ruby smirked, watching intently as she unwrapped the first box. Inside was a pair of 5 inch open toe stilettos with a diamond studded heel. "What do you think?"

"These are the ones I wanted." Regina smiled, looking up at the waitress. "They were incredibly expensive."

"You're worth a lot more than that, Gina. Besides, I got to buy my girl nice things. You deserve it."

Regina kissed her cheek, touched beyond words at the gesture as she opened the next one. This one held a new Louis Vuitton purse. "Okay, now I'm concerned."

"I saved up for it. Don't worry." Ruby laughed. "It was my pleasure to get it for you. Anything is worth seeing you smile and be happy."

Regina looked at Ruby in awe. "Thank you." She went to get a present from behind the tree. "This is yours then."

Ruby rubbed her hands giddily and snatched the top off with a grin. She held up the new fur coat with a shocked look. "I...love...this." She ran her hands over the fur and frowned, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a key.

"To the house." Regina said. "So you can stop knocking at 12 in the morning." She tried to appear nonchalant, but her facade broke when Ruby leaped up to hug and kiss her, lifting her off the ground.

"Thanks, Gina. I love you."

"I love you too." Regina whispered against her lips.

"Mommy, can we go outside to play?" Daniel asked.

"Dear, it's 6:30 in the morning, and freezing cold." Regina said. "Play with your new video game."

"What new video game?" Henry looked up as well.

"The one over there." Regina motioned to the tv where Ruby pulled the cover off the new game system and both boys screamed at the top of their lungs and nearly tackled her before going over to start it up. A smile never seemed to leave her lips these days. Their happiness was all she could ask for and she felt content with her life just seeing it written across their faces. Her boys were everything to her, one of the only things that made casting the curse worth it. The other thing was Ruby, her beloved and devoted love, whose dedication to the family never ceased to amaze her. Ruby had been with her nearly through it all, evolving from the promiscuous waitress routine that Regina had designed for her, and essentially becoming a woman with ambitions, someone who wanted something better than just sex with random people and a dead end job. That was partially why one day, a few years after that wonderful christmas, that Ruby approached her in her office with a surprising proposal.

/

Regina smiled at seeing her girlfriend waltz into her office as though she owned the place, shutting the door behind her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Ruby?"

"I was thinking about you. Not in the sexy way, but...how you take charge. You're amazing in areas that I'm not and...I wanted to know your thoughts on buying the Rabbit Hole."

"What?"

Ruby stepped forward, taking a seat across from her. "Well, I've been basically running the diner while Granny handled the kitchens, and I like the responsibility and stuff. But I kinda want my own place. Dusty said he'd sell me the Rabbit Hole for a good price. I wouldn't need any money or anything, I've been saving up for as long as I can remember, I just wanted to know what you thought about it. If it was wise or not."

"The guy who owns the Rabbit Hole is named Dusty?" She had no idea who the hell Dusty was.

"That's not his real name, baby."

"Oh...well, have you spoken to Eugenia at least?"

"Not yet. I wanted your opinion first." Ruby said, suddenly looking shy.

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity, Miss Lucas. What exactly have you been saving up for though?" Regina asked.

"Leaving." Ruby answered. "But obviously I can't do that now. Not with you and the kids here, I could never do that. You guys are my world."

Regina smiled, nodding slowly. "If it's what you truly desire, Ruby, then you should do it. However, if you need anything, you know I'm here."

Ruby grinned. "Thanks Gina. Now I have to go talk to Granny." Her grin faded. "If I don't come home tonight, you know what happened."

Regina laughed. "Eugenia wouldn't dare. You're being ridiculous. Sometimes the wolf has to leave the nest and find a pack of their own." The words left her mouth without her even thinking about it, and she mentally kicked herself for it.

"Wolf huh?" Ruby smirked. "I like the sound of that. But anyway, do you have any meetings?"

"No more for today thankfully."

"Alright then." Ruby stood up and walked around the desk, lifting her up and placing her on the desk and sitting in her chair. She pushed open Regina's legs and Regina smacked her arm.

"This is not the place for amorous activities."

Ruby flashed a wolfish grin. "Regina, you are mine. You must accept that I can take you anywhere and any way I wish and you won't complain because you enjoy it so much. Who knows this gorgeous body like I do?" She flicked an eyebrow and pulled off Regina's lace panties, folding them and laying them next to the mayor on the desk. "By the way I'll have a glass of wine and a massage waiting for you when you get home."

"Oh thank you dear, but if you don't mind..." Regina smirked, pulling Ruby's head between her legs. Ruby let out a little growl and obeyed her command.

/

A couple weeks later, the boys were in school and Regina was on her lunch break, so she decided to head down and check out the new and improved Rabbit Hole. Many people gave her wary looks as she approached, but none were stupid enough to try and say she was in the wrong place. The Rabbit Hole sign had been removed and replaced with a new one that read the Wolves Den. She smirked at that little inside joke and went inside. She hadn't put much effort into creating the nightclub for the curse, because she was sure she would never find a use for one, but she noticed all of the changes immediately. Ruby had completely redecorated. The bar was gloriously lit with lowlights under the shelves and a new counter was being put in at that moment, made of a smooth dark wood. The tables had been left the same, as well as the pool table, but 2 stages had been added where the men were fastening some kind of chair to the smaller one and a curtain was being added to the larger one. The ceiling was laced with string lights in the shape of an apple tree and the dancefloor had lowlights added to it as well. The booths along the walls had been accented with fur, new red curtains had been added to the walls as well as painted pictures of wolves. The club had a dark and homey feeling to it, just like Ruby almost.

Regina made her way into the back, to Ruby's new office, one modeled after Regina's own except with darker furniture and accents of red. She smiled at seeing the pictures of her and the boys on the walls and on the desk. Ruby really loved the Mills family. She wondered if that love would persevere when the curse broke. She knew it was going to happen and it made her feel sick to imagine losing everything she'd managed to gain.

"Hey! What a lovely surprise." Ruby interrupted her thoughts and she turned around to be embraced by strong yet delicate arms. She smiled, burying her face into the former waitress' neck. Ruby purred as Regina nuzzled her, reaching around her waist to try and pull her closer. "You okay, baby?"

Regina quickly recovered and stepped away. "Um, yes."

Ruby smirked. "It's okay to show affection outside the bedroom."

"I know, but we both know showing too much affection can lead to something that is best **left** in the bedroom."

"True."

"It looks like you've made yourself at home." Regina said, gesturing to the new office.

"Yep." Ruby looked around. "It's coming along. Come with me for a second." She took Regina's hand and lead her back into the main room and up onto the smaller stage where a small throne had been placed, intricately carved from a dark wood with red velvet padding. Ruby smiled. "This is the Boss' chair. My chair. And I have a place for you too when you want to stop by."

"Oh? Where?"

Ruby sat down and pulled Regina into her lap. "Right here."

Regina smiled and kissed her wolf's forehead. "Are you happy, Ruby?"

"Couldn't be happier." Ruby replied, wrapping her arms around her. "This place is going to be the cornerstone of Storybrooke."

"With you leading the pack, I'm sure it will." Regina stood up and Ruby moved and pushed her into the chair, sitting at her feet facing her, completely ignoring the workers around them. "Eugenia was okay with all of this?"

"She had some...mixed feelings." Ruby sighed. "She's happy that I'm finding my place in the world, but she's a bit overprotective I guess. I don't want to hurt her business either, not that I'm expecting this place to be all that."

"You just contradicted yourself." Regina pointed out. "And you should have faith in yourself, Ruby. I do."

"Thanks Gina." Ruby looked up at her. "You look like a queen on her throne."

Regina smirked, crossing her legs. Ruby's eyes lit up at the action, clearly trying to peek up her skirt. "Thank you, dear. Since I look like a queen, then I must be one, yes?" Ruby scooted forward and leaned her head against her leg. "Would you do as I command?"

"Always. You are the queen of my heart after all. Command as you will."

Regina took a deep breath at the lustful thoughts filling her mind. She was flirting dangerously with the line here. Ruby didn't know about her being an actual queen, but if she got too comfortable with this, she could make a mistake and let something slip. "Tonight, don't stay out too late."

"As you wish... **your majesty**." Ruby's eyes darkened in response to her words and Regina felt a desperate need growing between her legs.

"I have a little time left for lunch."

"Then I suggest you get back into that office so I can get something to eat."

"Yes, ma'am." Regina smirked.

/

After their little diversion, Regina went back to work until it was time for Daniel and Henry to get out of school. She got off work early to go pick them up and smiled seeing her 8 year olds running from the bus stop to the car.

"Hey Mom." They said in unison.

"Hello boys. How was school?" She asked, starting the drive home.

"Just fine." Daniel murmured. "Nothing special. School is school."

Regina smirked. "So you didn't have any fun at all?"

"A bird pooped in Miss Blanchard's hand." Henry supplied. "That was funny."

"I'm sure it was." Regina parked as they came to the mansion and got out of the car, Henry and Daniel following. They both froze at seeing the huge boxes sitting in the front yard.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"Ruby informed me that the both of you wanted something, but were too afraid to ask for it." Regina said. She knew she was strict, but she didn't like them being afraid of her...unless they did something wrong and had good reason to be. But such trivial things, she didn't mind. Money was no problem, the curse left her with near limitless funds. Technically, she didn't even have to do anything as mayor since the curse basically ran itself, but she would've gone crazy all these years without something to do.

"You got me a trampoline?" Henry asked.

"And you'll let me build a treehouse?" Daniel voiced.

"Trampoline, yes. Ruby will set it up when she gets back from the Den. Treehouse, yes as well, although...I'd prefer it be built in my tree. That way I can somewhat keep an eye on you and I know you'll be safe."

"Your apple tree? Are you sure?" Daniel asked, looking up at her.

Regina nodded. "I have complete faith that you and that boneheaded waitress won't destroy it." Daniel suddenly rushed into her arms. He always surprised her for some reason when he hugged her. "However, if you do destroy my tree...I'll destroy you." She'd designed it to be virtually invincible when she was making the curse anyway, so she wasn't worried.

"Deal." He grinned, hugging her harder. Henry practically dove on top of her from behind, knocking them over, and she laughed as they both kissed her cheeks.

"Alright, alright, let me up." Regina laughed. They pulled her back to her feet and she dusted herself off. "Inside, get out that homework while I start work on dinner. What do you guys want?"

"Lasagna." They said in unison.

"Of course." Regina rolled her eyes with a smile as she followed them into the house. She went into her room and changed into a little sleeveless blue dress that she liked to wear around the house. She went back downstairs to find the boys already changed as well and poring over their homework at the kitchen table. She smiled at them before moving around to begin preparing everything for her lasagna. The boys had finished and she'd just put the lasagna in the oven when she heard the front door open.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Ruby called loudly.

"Ruby!" The boys greeted her love at the door and Regina seemed to fall even more in love with the woman at that moment. Ruby was welcomed into the house and she stepped into the kitchen doorway, leaning against the wall with a card dangling from her fingers.

"What's this?" Regina asked, walking towards the woman slowly, as though she were going to kiss her, before snatching the card and moving away, laughing at Ruby's cute little pout. She looked down at the card. The only thing on it was the number 7.

"That's the stall number at the stables that houses your new horse." Ruby said. "Look, I know you told me about the painful memories you have there, but it's been a while and I know you miss riding."

"How do you-"

"You talk in your sleep and you have a ton of horse figurines in your office. All of your favorite movies involve horses. You don't have to keep the horse, I know you told me to stop buying you expensive stuff, especially considering I haven't made any money off the Wolves Den yet. I just want to give your life more meaning than just me and the kids. You deserve something for you too." Ruby shrugged, looking down.

Regina looked at the card, feeling the pain of Daniel's memory invade her mind. That fateful night in the stables. It was time she moved on from that pain. "I'm afraid." She whispered. "To face that pain."

"Don't you know I'm gonna be there every step of the way?" Ruby asked, pulling her into her arms. "You're not alone, Regina, and you never will be again. I love you and I'll always love you. This pain isn't yours anymore, it's ours. Let me carry the weight sometimes."

Regina wiped at her eyes, but she couldn't stop the tears. "Take the lasagna out please." She said, quickly leaving the room. She went outside for some fresh air, leaning her head back to take deep breaths and trying to gain control of herself again.

"Mom?" Daniel's soft voice made her turn around and quickly wipe her eyes again. "Yes, dear?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just...a little emotional." He motioned for her to come here and she crouched in front of him and he kissed her forehead. "What was that for?"

"You used to kiss our boo boos to make us feel better." He said. "Do you feel better now?"

She smiled, feeling almost suffocated by the emotions raging inside of her, but she felt calmed looking into her youngest son's dark green eyes. "Yes, much better."

"It's okay not to be okay, Mom. You taught me that." He pointed out.

"I did." She sighed and stood up. "One day, Daniel, things are gonna change and you won't look at me like you do now. I know you won't."

"Nothing's gonna change how much I love you, Mom." He said simply and firmly. "Don't ever think anything will." The last part came out as a command and he paused, waiting for her to confirm this.

"Yes, sir." She smiled.

"Good." He nodded firmly and went back inside.

Regina arched an eyebrow, wondering just how her little boy got to be so wise. She took a deep breath and made sure to clean her face before going back into the kitchen, arriving as Henry helped Ruby take the lasagna out of the oven. Ruby looked up at her, clearly wanting to say something, but Regina just shook her head. They could talk later. She didn't like being vulnerable in front of the boys. She was supposed to be strong, their protector, their teacher and mother. She couldn't do that if she was weak.

They sat down and started to eat and conversation started to flow easily once again between the family. Regina smiled and paid attention just enough so they wouldn't notice, but her mind was a thousand different places at once. After dinner, the boys washed the dishes and headed upstairs for bed. Regina walked into her study and sat down. She wasn't surprised when Ruby came in soon after and closed the door.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Ruby said softly.

"It was a thoughtful gesture, Miss Lucas, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"That's okay then." Ruby shrugged. "I know I might be pushing you-"

"I need it. I've been holding to a grudge my entire life and hurt so many people, including myself. I want to be done with it. I want to be over it." Regina stood up. "You promise you'll be there?"

Ruby nodded. "Of course."

"Perhaps we can go when you're finished building Daniel's treehouse."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. "As you wish, my love."

Regina smiled as Ruby started kissing her neck. "Come on, you should have a nice, hot shower and then I'll give you a massage and a glass of wine."

"That sounds heavenly."

Ruby suddenly picked her up in her arms and effortlessly carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. Regina took a quick shower. Ruby stepped in with her, but made sure to tell that this was about showering only. Even as she unnecessarily lathered up Regina's breasts with a big grin on her face. They dried off and Ruby quickly got dressed in her sleeping attire, a long gray shirt and shorts. Usually the wolf would sleep naked, but as the boys came into the house, she wanted to be clothed just in case they came into the room at night. She refused to let Regina get dressed and lead her back into the bedroom, offering the mayor a glass of red wine. Regina sipped it, watching the woman run back and forth trying to find the lotion and oil. Once she found it, she downed the last of Regina's wine and bid her to lay down on the bed. Regina obeyed, laying on her stomach while Ruby sat across her lower back and started to skillfully massage the oil into her skin, gently working out the kinks. Regina closed her eyes, feeling all of the tension seep out of her body at Ruby's touch. She sighed contently and smiled softly as Ruby hummed to herself while she worked, moving lower and lower until she reached Regina's lower back and her ass, which Ruby kissed and gave a light snack to.

"You have an amazing body, baby. Did you know that?"

"Mmh, you tell me every day." Regina purred.

"I need to remind you, make sure you know."

Regina snorted. "I know, dear."

"Because I just told you. Duh."

Regina rolled over onto her back. "Care to do the front?"

"I would love to." Ruby switched to the lotion and gently applied it to the mayor's skin. She stole kisses every now and then and kissed Regina's toes when she got down to them. She crawled up the queen's body and kissed Regina's lips, slowly, and slid her hand downwards to start rubbing the Queen's clit. Regina moaned against her lips. "I love you, Regina. You're everything to me."

"I love you too, Ruby." She rolled them over so that she was on top. "Let me show you." Ruby trembled with anticipation. It was not very often that Regina was the one to take charge. It was usually more or less Ruby doing most of the work, not that either one minded. However, Regina wanted to change that effective immediately. Starting now, many things would change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And they did. Regina would often smile, looking out her office window watching Ruby and Daniel and Henry hard at work on the tree house whenever they could. It was finished in little over a month. In that time, Regina went to the stables and met her new horse, a tall black stallion whom she named King. The stallion was wild and very intelligent. He broke out of his stall 6 times in one week. With him as a distraction, she didn't dwell on Daniel. It took at least a year before she even came close saddling King, much less riding him, but she was determined.

Regina became more friendly and open to the people of Storybrooke, even going so far as to call a few of them friends. Excluding Mary Margaret of course. She started shedding the massive walls around her that she'd worked so hard to build. It was a struggle at first, and she was terrified. What she'd always hoped to accomplish as a Queen, was to gain the love and respect of the people. Now, it seemed like she was doing exactly that. She felt like that little girl again, who only dreamed of riding horses and being outside or with her father. It felt like...a happy ending.

Under Ruby's management, the Wolves Den flourished, becoming the most popular spot in town, besides Granny's of course. Ruby made sure that the club was never open at the same time as her grandmother's diner in hopes that it would appease her own fears about stealing customers. Ruby was naturally a fun loving person, and that aspect of her became a huge part of the atmosphere and what caused people to flick to the club. Regina made sure to visit at least 3 times a week, even when she was bone tired. Ruby was always elated to see her. But no matter what, both of them never failed to make time for their boys, their precious boys. After a lot of begging Regina even let them go into the Den a few times to play pool or the new games Ruby had added in. However they didn't make it a regular thing of course.

The boys were growing into fine young men. Henry was very imaginative and loved school. He still possessed a bit of baby fat and adored school. His grades were impeccable thanks to Regina's influence, as were Daniel's. Daniel was skinny, more athletic than his brother because he spent a ton of his time with Ruby. When he wasn't running with her, he was in his treehouse or building something. He loved construction. One thing Regina noticed about him as he got older, was his silence. He was naturally a quiet boy, but he only spoke when he needed to. She could spend hours a day without even hearing a word from him. It concerned her until she realized that it wasn't dampening his social skills, he had plenty of friends and he and Henry would get into screaming matches every now and then. None of this affected how much they loved and supported her, something neither were quiet about, and it warmed her heart.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina was sitting behind her desk, just finishing up a stack of paperwork and ready to home to her family when the doors opened and Sheriff Graham walked in. "Hello Sheriff. Anything I can do for you?"

He smiled at her, crossing his arms. "I just wanted to say I'm happy for you. You and Ruby and the boys."

"Thank you." It'd been awhile since she'd spent any time with the man. She was constantly busy these days and those when she'd spent more time with him seemed like another lifetime.

"How are things?" He asked.

She stood up, packing her things to leave. "Just wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better life."

"That's great. I'm glad to see you've loosened up. You practically glow every day."

"Well, I have three little lights that make me glow." He smiled and escorted her out to her car. She drove home and got out, almost skipping to hurry and throw off her heels. She wondered if Ruby would be so kind as to give her a foot massage. Maybe she should try some other footwear than heels all the time. Opening the door she froze, candles were all over the place, creating a path through the house.

"What? What the-" Daniel and Henry suddenly stepped out, both of them in tuxedos with their dark hair smoothed back on their heads.

"My lady, may I take your coat?" Henry asked.

"May I have your bags?" Daniel held out his arms.

"What's going on here-"

"No questions!" Daniel said. She arched an eyebrow, handing them her things. "Please continue down the lit path." They both bowed in unison and she tilted her curiously as she continued through the house to the backyard. It was also lit with candles and lights strung across the roof of the porch. Ruby was pacing back and forth and a small red dress that Regina grinned at the sight of.

"Miss Lucas, what is going on? What is all this?" Regina asked.

Ruby looked up at her and walked to her, taking her hands. "Well, to be honest, I'm about to make a huge fool of myself. I'd planned to do this in a very romantic way, like in front on a moonlit night overlooking the lake, or taking a midnight ride on the beach. But unfortunately, I got the idea for that a little late and nothing seemed worthy of you-"

"Ruby, slow down please." Regina said, still not quite understanding why the younger woman was babbling incessantly or the reason behind the candles. It was a beautiful setting, especially with Regina's new garden for the background.

Ruby took a deep breath. "Regina Mills, I am in love with you, and I have been for as long as I can remember. My life began when you came into it and truly there is no other woman I would rather go through life with at my side. I love everything about you, even the things you hate about yourself. When you smile, I can't help but smile too. When you cry, I can't think about anything else until I find a way to get you to smile again. I'm no knight in shining armor, but I would give my life if it would mean that you get to keep yours. You're my everything. Completely. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Ruby…" Regina whispered. She felt the heartfelt tears start to flow, but her breath caught in her throat when Ruby got down on one knee.

"Would you do this great honor and privilege?" Ruby held up a little box, which she opened, revealing a gorgeous ring. It was silver, with a lovely, intricate pattern and covered in white diamonds with a large ruby as the centerpiece. "Will you marry me?"

Regina gulped hard. "Are you sure?" She whispered.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life." Ruby assured her.

"Then yes." Regina smiled as the ring was placed on her finger. "Yes!" She cried as Ruby kissed her, picking her up and swinging her around. She screamed when people suddenly came racing out of the house, screaming congratulations. Daniel and Henry came running out and dove on top of the newly engaged couple, tackling them to the ground. Regina laughed and kissed Henry's cheek.

"Party at the Wolves Den tomorrow!" Ruby yelled, much to the enjoyment of everyone.

Regina smiled as she was congratulated by nearly half the town. Then they suddenly parted and Eugenia Lucas stepped forward. She paused in front of Regina, staring down the mayor with a hard eye. Regina didn't back down. Then the old woman smiled and pulled Regina into her arms with a laugh. "It's about damn time." She went on to hug Ruby, both of them quickly wiping away escaping tears.

"Alright everyone." Ruby called. "Get the fuck out so this engagement can be properly consummated with mind blowing sex." Regina smacked Ruby and gestured to the kids. "It's not like they don't we have it, Regina." She pointed out.

Regina soaked up all of the congratulations and attention, because the day after that, everything started to go downhill.

Henry started acting strangely, pulling away. He was reclusive, he moved away from her touch, he barely spoke to her. Once, he looked at her with so much fear in his eyes that her blood ran was so focused on trying to find out what was troubling her son that she couldn't even think about a wedding. Ruby tried sending him to Archie, to see if that would work. It didn't. And then one day...her little 10 year old was gone. She called Ruby and Graham and a town wide search was commenced, but no one could find her little boy.

Then he returned… With his birth mother. Emma Swan. Regina knew at once that her happy ending was over. That everything was going to change and she was going to lose her family, everything that she loved. Even Daniel seemed wary of her. He didn't close himself off as Henry had, but he acted as though he wasn't quite sure how to react to her anymore. Ruby was at her side through it all, but she couldn't stop Regina's fear and paranoia of losing the only things that had given her life meaning. The nightmares started coming again, the effects of the curse were being undone and Regina was forced to make two life changing decisions, all done in an attempt to keep her little family together. She crushed Graham's heart, killing her longtime puppet and protector, an act that even she had vomited afterwards. He had been a good man, but he was waking up, and she couldn't allow that. Everything was falling apart so fast. The last decision was one to eliminate Emma Swan, but it backfired when Henry was the one who succumbed to her modified sleeping curse. And it was Emma Swan who revived him, breaking the curse and her heart, shattering everything.

"No matter what anyone tells you." Regina said, fighting back tears as she looked into the eyes of her sons in the hospital room. "I **do** love you." She turned and ran before the mob could properly form. The sight of Ruby, her beloved, her fiance, made her freeze. The blank look in her eye, as though she couldn't quite understand Regina anymore. Eyes that had once fell upon her with love and affection, now stared at her emotionlessly. "Ruby...I...I love you. Always have and always will. I'm…so sorry. Please take care of our boys." Before the werewolf could say anything more she ran out to her car and got inside, driving like a madwoman back to her mansion, back to her place of refuge. People were already gathering in the streets, and she knew they were only out for her blood. She pressed her lips against her engagement ring and waited for them to come for her…

Xxxxxxxxx

Read and review! A/N: I absolutely love the RedQueen pairing and had to write another one for them. There might be some SwanQueen and jealous Ruby in later chapters as they deal with the curse breaking and stuff, but endgame will be RedQueen most likely. There is a RedSwanQueen one in the works, because someone asked for one, so that'll be up as soon as possible. Sorry for any mistakes and please give me some good feedback. I love suggestions if anyone has any. So yeah, please review!

P.S: It's also based off the song _Remedy_ from Adele's new album.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina covered her ears as the yelling got louder. They were coming. She'd lost everything and now they were probably going to burn her at the stake. Or force her out of town. Or worse… She forced back the tears and squared her shoulders. Now was not the time to be weak. She would face her judgement head on, as she'd always done.

"Get out of the way, boy." She heard someone yell from outside.

"Stay away from my mother." The voice belonged to Daniel and she immediately ran to the door and pulled it open to find that Daniel wasn't alone. Behind him stood Keith, the former Sheriff of Nottingham, along with some of his men and several patrons that she recognized from the Wolves Den.

"Leave the kid alone." Keith said in a deep, commanding tone.

"You're siding with them?" Whale asked, the leader of the angry mob.

"Hey!" Emma and the Charmings burst onto the scene.

Regina stepped forward, prepared to defend Daniel if necessary, but from the armed party behind him, she wouldn't need to.

"Regina cursed us!" Whale snapped. "She's the Evil Queen and she should be punished for her crimes."

"You shouldn't be passing judgement on anyone." Keith replied. "And to the rest of you, was the curse really so bad? She could've sent us to a hell on earth, but she didn't. She brought us to a place with medicine and electrical lights and indoor plumbing. You should be happy as hell you don't have to piss and shit in a bucket or a hole in the ground. For that alone I think she deserves a fucking medal."

Regina had never cared for the Sheriff of Nottingham, but Keith had proved to be an honorable man, who her sons looked up to from time to time. He frequented the Wolves Den and was one of Ruby's best customers. It surprised her to hear him defend her so earnestly.

"She broke up our families for 28 years." Someone called out.

"And took your memories. You can't miss what you never had." Daniel said. "Now stay away from my mother."

"Daniel, enough. Regina has to pay for what she's done." David said.

"No." Daniel replied slowly. His eyes were hard, glaring down the Charmings in a way that could only be learned from Regina herself.

She stepped forward, gently moving her son behind her. "Although I appreciate the sentiment, Keith, please refrain from using such language around my son please." Keith dipped his head. "And as for the rest of you, I will take my punishment-"

"You're not taking anything." Daniel cut in. "This is our town and our home. They can't force you to do anything."

"I don't have a choice."

"You're a Queen. You always have one."

"Daniel." Emma said sternly. "Let's go get Henry." She held out her hand for him to come with her. He raised an eyebrow and didn't move at all. "Daniel, come on."

"Come with your mom." Mary Margaret encouraged.

"I am with my mom." He took Regina's hand and moved in front of her. "You won't touch her. Not while I'm here."

"Oh she's going to pay all right." limped past the gathered people and grabbed Regina's hand, placing some kind of circular necklace in it. She cried out as it burned a mark onto her hand. Instantly, the sky turned a strange gray color and the wind started to pick up.

"What have you done?" David demanded.

"I'm just getting revenge." replied the Dark One. "That's for Belle."

Regina glared at him, holding her hand against her chest. "Daniel, get inside the house. Now." He nodded and ran to the door. She looked around at the gathered faces. Most of them would be happy to see her die right then and there, but there was only one face she wanted to see. Ruby. She wanted her wolf. But Ruby hadn't come. She wasn't with the Charmings, but at least she wasn't with the mob either. She probably hated her now. Regina wanted to cry, but she steeled herself in front of her enemies. The sound of some kind of ghostly moan was heard. She spotted the wraith too late. It came from behind, from over the house and seized her in its icy grip. She screamed as she felt it trying to suck out her essence, her magic, all that she was.

"Mom!" Daniel screamed.

She couldn't see anything. Everything was fading. But she felt the were flames somewhere near her and suddenly she was released. Gasping as she struggled to take in air, she looked up at the sight of Ruby, using a match to breathe fire onto the wraith. On the porch, Daniel was standing with his hands spread, flames pouring from his palms. His eyes glowed red and there were cords of red magical energy swirling around him. "Daniel?" Everyone else was scrambling to get back to their feet. The wraith shielded itself from the onslaught of flames and took off down the street, but she knew it would be back. The day returned to normal and Regina was helped to her feet by her 'loyalists'.

Daniel was gone. Ruby remained, but she stood emotionless as ever, not even looking at Regina at all.

"What the hell was that?" Emma exclaimed.

"A wraith." Regina croaked as an answer. "I'm marked for life now. It'll come back." She felt so drained she could hardly stand.

"Then we need to find a way to stop it." Ruby said. "It could destroy the town and every second it's out there, it endangers our children." She looked at Regina, making the queen's heart skip a beat. "You tried to warn me. About the curse breaking, everything changing..."

"I knew." Regina said simply.

"Clearly, we need to have a talk, but for right now, I think we need to get our boys and make sure they're safe, then come up with a plan so you can be too." Ruby said. Regina nodded. "Where's Henry so I can bring him home?" The wolf turned to the Charmings.

"He's my son and he's staying with me." Emma said firmly.

"Don't do this to yourself." Ruby growled, eyes glowing. "Regina no longer stands alone and those boys are ours. Whatever parenting rights you may have had, you gave up when they were born. So don't try and play mother of the year. Thank you. I'll go get him. Regina, get Daniel, make sure he's okay. The rest of you can go home. Your assistance is appreciated." She looked at Whale. "Some of you anyway."

"Wait, Red-" Mary Margaret began, but Ruby raised her hand, silencing her.

"My name is Ruby. This isn't about us right now, Snow. This is about my family, and when it comes to them, I don't have time for talking." Ruby looked at Regina and the queen shrank away from her hard gaze for a moment.

"You still consider me such?"

"Should I? Evil Queen?" She asked.

Regina scowled. "I suppose not, Little Red."

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, we need to talk, Lucy. But Daniel's probably in his treehouse. Also, find a way to jumpstart your magic so you won't be defenseless against morons, kay?" She trotted off and Regina rolled her eyes. Everyone moved to follow Ruby's commands. It made her smile to hear the wolf giving commands instead of following them like a little dog. But at the same time, it reminded her that things weren't where they should be. She should be with Ruby. Henry and Daniel should be with them. They had raised them, not Emma, and she was hurt that Henry would just throw away the last 10 years for the Savior.

She came to her apple tree and started climbing the ladder. She pushed open the trapdoor, smiling at how well her son had decorated his home away from home. He had a carpet, a small worktable covered in tools, a little bookshelf and some toys and comic books littering the floor. "Daniel?" She heard his sniffling and spotted him huddled in the corner. "Daniel." She pulled herself in and closed the door. He practically ran into her arms and she sighed as she held him. "It's okay, dear. Everything's okay."

"I don't know what happened. I just reacted. Are you angry?" Daniel looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and she wiped them away.

"No, you did it to save me."

"But I couldn't control it. I might be dangerous."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you and teach you. I promise you, everything will be okay. We'll get through this."

Daniel sighed. "Are you and Ruby are gonna stay together?"

"I don't know. I hope so." She answered truthfully. "One problem at a time."

"I'm scared." He whispered, burying his face in her neck. She rested her chin on his head.

"Me too. Our family was always destined for great and unfortunate things, but we make it through them all the best we can. Don't worry about being strong, my child. I'll do that for you. Just stay safe for me. That's all you have to do."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby opened the door to Mary Margaret's apartment and found Henry sitting on the couch playing video games. "Get your stuff and let's go." She commanded, not turning her head when Emma came through the door.

"Ruby-"

"Can you wait a second, Emma, I'm collecting my wayward son." Ruby cut her off. She raised her eyebrows and Henry leaped up to do as he was told. Regina was one thing when she was mad, but Ruby was another story entirely.

"Ruby, you can't just take him-"

"That's what you did!" Ruby said, laughing. "That's exactly what you came to town and did, you took my sons. They belong with me and Regina, simple as that."

"I'm not letting you take Henry when he clearly doesn't want to go with you." Emma said, standing in front of the door.

"I didn't ask you nor Henry what he wants. This is what's going to happen. Now move...before I move you."

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Henry asked softly.

It was true that Ruby wished that he hadn't gone to get Emma. If he hadn't she and Regina could be married and living happily ever after. Instead, she was trying to save the woman she loved from certain death from some undead bastard that needed to die immediately. She knew she still loved Regina, but with her memories returning and remembering the woman Regina used to be, it was difficult to see beyond that. She'd hated the Evil Queen for so long and of course she had to fall in love with her. At the same time, she knew Regina, as well as she knew herself, and she understood that Regina was no longer that person she used to be. It was a shitty situation. One she hoped to make it through... **with** Regina.

Emma didn't move so Ruby kicked her backwards through it. Henry followed her out to the car and got in, sitting silently while she drove back to the mansion.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to get to know Emma."

"Henry, you could've talked to us. Turning your back on us is the worst thing you could've done. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything for you because you know the consequences of your actions and you know you hurt Regina."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Me and your mom only want what's best for you. If Emma is truly who you want to be with, then we can talk about it." Ruby said after a while.

"What about Danny?"

"Daniel is home." She replied. She parked the car and marched her son up to the house and inside. Regina was sitting on the couch, leaning to the side and breathing hard. Daniel came out of the kitchen with some medicine for her. "You okay?" Ruby asked, sitting next to her fiance.

"I feel like I was hit with a truck. Other than that, just fine."

"You?" she looked up at Daniel, handing his mother the medicine. "I'm okay. I have magic now." He smiled. "Mom said she'll teach me how to control it."

"You have magic?" Henry asked.

"Yep."

Regina popped the aspirin and drank some water before looking at Ruby. "I hope you know I wasn't trying to trick you or anything. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I swear." Ruby watched her pull off the engagement ring and put it in the werewolf's hand. "I really am sorry. Henry, I don't blame you for not wanting an Evil Queen for a mother, but I would never hurt you or Daniel. The three of you are my only weaknesses, my remedies for the darkness that sometimes feel like I just can't escape. I'm sorry if for any reason you doubted my love or my loyalty and-"

"I do believe that I said that nothing was going to change how I felt about you, Mom." Daniel interrupted. "I meant that. You said you wouldn't forget."

Ruby took Regina's hand and slid the ring back on her finger. "Do me a favor, and never take that off again." Regina looked genuinely surprised. "Whatever we used to be, I don't care about. Everything I told you when I proposed, I meant. I didn't fall in love with the Evil Queen, I fell in love with Regina Mills, every piece of you. We're gonna get through this and we're gonna get married because damn it, 10 years is like the longest relationship I've ever been in and I'm not letting that go to hell because you're getting cold feet." Regina's lips trembled and she burst into tears. Ruby pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, babe, but we need to focus on getting rid of that wraith."

"You're right." Regina quickly composed herself in seconds and cleaned her face. "I don't have my magic back yet."

"You focus on that while I try to find something to stop a wraith. No one leaves this house. Got it?"

"I am not a child." Regina retorted, sending Daniel off to get some candles.

"True, but you have no magic and no weapons and there are people out there who want you dead." Ruby hissed.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait to die either." The queen retorted.

"I'm not going to lose you over your pride."

Regina sighed. "I have come too far to die now, my dear. Don't even worry about it." She sat forward as Daniel returned and placed three candles on the table. "Daniel, see if you can light one of them."

"Isn't this dark magic?" Henry asked.

Ruby stood up. "Stay here." She said to her son and exited the house.

Regina arched an eyebrow as she left. Things were far from clear between them, but at least Ruby was still trying to make them work. Daniel was staring at the candle whispering for it to light. Henry was still standing by the doorway. She said nothing to him for the moment, but she would need to later. She hated how things had changed, the walls that had sprung up between her and her family. Only time and trust would bring them back down, but by the way Henry kept glancing at her, she assumed it would take more time than she wanted. She set to work trying to light the candles, but no matter how she tried to exert her will and bring forth that power she possessed, she just couldn't seem to do it.

There was a knock at the door and she sighed as she rose to answer it. "Miss Swan."

Emma looked up at her. "I'm sorry." The blonde said quickly. "I've thought about it, and everything I've done so far has been wrong. Everything. I know you'll probably never forgive me, but I want to help. I want to make things right."

"I think you've done enough." Regina said, prepared to slam the door.

"Wait!." Regina paused. "My parents think we could send the wraith through a portal."

"If I had one, then sure. The whole point of the Dark Curse was to create a magic portal. Do you honestly think I can just conjure up another one?"

"Well Ruby was right. It's not just a threat to you, it's one to the whole town-" The blonde suddenly collapsed as she was hit from the side. Whale stepped out with a dark grin and she was grabbed by three other men and dragged out of her house.

"We're going to get our revenge, Evil Queen."

"You sick bastard. I will destroy all of you!" Regina roared angrily, struggling feebly against the much stronger men. The onslaught began. Boots slammed into her ribs as she was thrown to the ground. She felt fists shattering bones and tasted blood in the back of her throat. She tried fighting them off and getting back into the house, but they only hit her harder and dragged her out into the yard.

"Does it hurt?" Whale asked, leaning over her. "To feel that pain? Imagine this type of pain intensified and spread across an entire land and then you'll scratch the surface of all the pain you've caused, Evil Queen."

Regina scowled and spat blood into his face. At least her children were safe. "You have sealed your fates. You are only leading these people to their deaths."

"No, I'm leading them to their revenge. Their vengeance against you."

"Mom?" Henry suddenly stepped onto the porch, freezing at the sight of his mother lying beaten and bloodied in the middle of people he'd once called friends and neighbors. Daniel came out as well. He said nothing, just stared at Regina. "What's going on?"

"Your mother is paying for her sins." Whale replied. "Go back inside boys."

"Get away from her." Daniel said, his voice dangerously low. "Haven't you had enough of violence?"

"I said go back inside!" Whale roared. He grabbed Regina by the hair and completely set off the usually quiet and composed child. Flames leaped up from the ground, surrounding Regina, protecting her from the others. Whale stepped back, not too surprised after this morning, but not deterred either. He glared at Daniel as he walked forward, eyes glowing as they had this morning. "It looks like your mother hasn't taught you anything about listening to your elders. Maybe someone else should teach you."

"Don't touch my son." Regina said, standing up. Her eyes glowed purple and she rejoiced in feeling her magic flow once again. Her wounds healed over and an evil smirk crossed her lips as Whale took a step back, stuck between a pissed off little boy and his evil mother. She raised her hands and the air began humming, before throwing them down and unleashing a shockwave of magic that blasted her attackers off their feet. Whale rolled across the yard and fire immediately sprang up around him. Daniel suddenly appeared in front of him, looking up at him with glowing red eyes. Whale swung at him, but a wall of fire made him back away. "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson." Regina said slowly as she advanced upon the man. His supporters were long gone, but she didn't care about them right now. Regina raised her hand towards him, her palm shining with magic. "Bow before your queen." Slowly, Whale got down on his knees. "Who's the queen?"

"You are." He hissed.

"Who's the queen?"

"You are."

"Who. Is. The. Fucking. Queen."

"You."

Regina grinned. "Excellent. Don't forget it." She released him and watched him scurry away. "Daniel, what do you say we deal with this wraith ourselves, hmm?" She looked down at her magical son, enjoying the smirk that lit up his weren't blood, but no one could deny that he was truly her son.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby lead Mary Margaret and David back to the mansion. "You're still going to marry Regina?" Her friend asked.

"Why?"

"I just don't understand how you can ignore everything she's done."

"I don't know what I'm doing right now, alright?" Ruby snapped. "She just wants to keep our family together and I do too. The last decade has been the best of my life and I won't throw that away like you and Emma did to your kids. So please, Snow, don't try and reason with me."

"I didn't throw Emma away." Mary Margaret said.

"No, you just put her in a tree and sent her to another fucking world." Ruby replied. "I will never do that to my sons."

"They're not your sons. Biologically or legally." David put in.

"No, I just raised them." Ruby paused. "I just changed their diapers and bought them food and clothes and got them up ready for school in the morning and walked them to the bus and helped them with their homework. I protected them from the monsters hiding under the bed and in the closet. I did all of that!" She turned to face them, her old friends and glared them down. "How dare you try to tell me that they are not my sons?! What child have you raised?! None." She turned back around and started walking again, bristling with anger. Her wolf was desperate to be released, but she wasn't sure if she could control it at the moment. Everything felt so fucked up and a little talk didn't seem to do the trick in smoothing it over for the moment. She froze at the end of the driveway, spotting Henry bent over Emma on the porch. She ran forward. "What happened?"

"The mob came back and beat Mom." Henry whispered.

"Go inside, Henry. Snow, go with him." Ruby waited for them to leave before smacking Emma hard in the face and effectively bringing her back to life. "Where is she? Where is Regina? Where's Daniel?"

"Right here." They all turned as Regina strutted up the driveway with Daniel at her side. "What is all the fuss about?"

"You were attacked? I told you not to leave the house!" Ruby snapped.

"I am a queen, my dear. Rules and me don't get along...unless I'm the one making them. The wraith is dead, you can all go home. I think a victory shower is in order." She looked down at Daniel, who looked down at his clothes which were slightly burned. Ruby could smell the smoke on him.

"I agree." He said. They waltzed into the house and Ruby followed angrily and slammed the front door after throwing Snow back out. She paced the living room while they showered and changed. Henry sat on the couch, probably still thinking he was in trouble. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to get herself under control.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Henry asked.

"No, I am not and it's mostly because of your mother." Ruby replied. She took a deep breath and remembered all the times that she and Regina had met on the battlefield, the numerous wounds she'd received because of the queen's black sword, the burns from her fireballs, the fact that her men had been the ones to kill Quinn. All of her hatred came welling up back to the surface and she found herself growling, struggling to stay under control.

"Ruby." Regina's voice didn't serve to help at all. It enraged her...until she looked up and saw her. Regina had her wet hair smoothed back and wore a long silk robe. She wore no makeup and the sheer beauty of the woman made her heart skip a beat. She remembered their moonlit walks through the woods, their cuddling on the couch, their many, many lovemaking sessions. Their little fights over nonsense things and their makeout sessions to make up for them. She remembered Regina's smile, an image that would be forever seared into her brain, her laugh, her touch. Them laying in bed together and hearing Regina crying and going crazy because she couldn't protect her from whatever demons tried to take control of her dreams at night. Ruby loved Regina. That was not going to change now. Her wolf demanded that they take Regina and mark her right now, but that would more than likely mentally scar their children. Ruby was no great alpha, no pack leader, nothing special really. But she would give her life for her family. Seeing Regina now reminded her just what she was fighting for her. A happy ending.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked softly.

"Much better now that I'm not being hunted."

"Daniel's okay?"

"He's sleeping. His magic wore him out." Regina answered. "As it turns out, I'm his trigger."

"His magic only reacts when you're threatened." Ruby surmised as her queen descended the stairs. "Henry, you can go on to bed, we'll talk more in the morning." He nodded and quickly rose to do so. Ruby went and got Regina a glass of wine and handed it to her as she sat down on the couch, neatly tucking her legs beneath her. "Regina, I think there is something you need to understand if we're still going to be together. Magic adds a whole new dynamic to our relationship."

"How so?" Regina asked curiously.

Ruby sat down on the foot stool next to the couch. "You know of my wolf. I used to be able to control it. My mother taught me." She began slowly. "But I haven't shifted in 28 years and I don't know if I can keep a handle on it anymore. Right now, it is demanding to be set free. It wants to mark you, it wants to take you, it wants to feed and Run and do a thousand different things."

"Let it." Regina's voice was barely a whisper and Ruby looked over at her, her eyes glowing a dark purple.

"Stop it." Ruby commanded sharply, making woman jump slightly. "Don't do that. You won't like the big, bad wolf, Regina. Trust me on that."

"Then how can we be together?" Regina asked, her eyes returning to normal. "All I want is you and our sons. That's all. That's my happy ending. I don't want to let it go."

"You've already proved that." Ruby sighed. "I think it's best I leave for a while until I am sure I can control myself."

"But-"

"I don't want to do it, Regina." Ruby cut her off. "I don't have a choice right now. If I ever hurt those boys…"

"You wouldn't." Regina said, quickly moving off the chair and kneeling in front of her.

"But I could. I would never forgive myself."

"What if I need you?" Regina asked, her voice trembling like a little child's. "How long would you be gone?"

"As long as it takes, and you know you can take care of yourself."

"Ruby, you're the reason I've gotten by all these years. I don't want to be without you at all. Please, don't leave me."

"Take care of the kids. Don't worry about the Den, I've made arrangements. I know you won't need it, but there's money on the kitchen table." Ruby sighed. "Please stay safe for me. Please. I can't lose either one of you. I'll know you're in danger and I'll come running if you need it."

"Okay, baby. Whatever you want...my alpha she-wolf." She smiled when Ruby purred and nuzzled her neck. Ruby looked down at her hand and ran her finger over the engagement ring.

"One of these days, we're gonna get married."

"I can wait." Regina said.

Ruby nodded and stood up. She went upstairs and went into Daniel's room first. He was laying down, but he turned his head when she peeked in. "Hey kid."

"Hey Ruby." He smiled sleepily and she stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you really a werewolf? Can you make me one?"

"Hell no. Storybrooke doesn't need two out of control werewolves running around. Especially not one that can breathe fire or shoot flames out of his tail." She smiled.

He laughed. "That would be fun. But then you wouldn't be alone. You could change all of us and we could all run with you and keep you company. Wolves are social animals you know."

"Animals. Wolves are indeed animals." She sighed. "How are you? With this whole magic thing?"

"I can't control it, but it comes when I need it to. Maybe Mom can help me."

"Listen...I'm gonna have to leave for a little while and I want you to take of your mom and your brother for me. I want you to keep them safe for me."

"Where are you going?"

"Wolf stuff." She shrugged. "I won't be gone long."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He held out his pinky and she smiled as she wrapped her pinky around his. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Daniel nodded. "And you know I love you. Stay safe."

"Same to you. No more battling wraiths."

"Okay."

Ruby kissed his forehead. "Good night, my little wolf." She left his room and moved on to Henry's. He was laying down as well, but he wasn't asleep either. She stepped into the room and sat down. "You okay?"

"I wish I never found that stupid story book."

"Then you wouldn't have Emma and I know how badly you wanted her to be your Savior." He rolled over and she arched an eyebrow. "You were afraid, Henry, but you know Regina would rather stake herself than harm you in any way. That's why she didn't fight it when you wanted to go with Emma."

"Daniel doesn't like Emma that much." Henry said softly. "Are you guys still mad?"

"No, just disappointed and confused. Your life wasn't good with us?"

"Yes, but I still wanted to know my real mom."

"You wanted the Savior." Ruby corrected knowingly. He looked down. "We love you Henry. We always will, so don't worry. Anyways, I have to leave and I'm gonna need for you to be good for your mom."

"Yes ma'am."

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Ruby." Ruby kissed his forehead and tickled him until he cracked a smile. She left his room and made her way into the front porch where Regina was waiting. The queen grabbed her and kissed her with a passion that she never had before.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come home soon." Regina whispered.

"Is something special gonna be waiting for me?" Ruby smirked.

"Of course. Whatever you want...however you want it." Regina smiled s Ruby started kissing her neck, only to suddenly step away.

Ruby pointed her finger at her. "You're a little trickster. And a tease." She turned and walked down the driveway before pausing to take a deep breath. Then she let it happen. The transformation lasted only a second, but unlike the pain she'd known for so long, this changing was pure bliss.

Regina watched in fascination and in admiration as her lover became a great silver she-wolf with a black stripe down her back. She was large, towering over the largest horse. There seemed to a brief moment where she wanted to turn back, but forced herself to keep moving forward, and soon she had disappeared into the woods across the street. Regina sighed and went back inside. She headed upstairs, pausing at seeing Daniel and Henry walking from their rooms to hers. "Where are you two going?"

"Ruby said to protect you while she's gone." Henry answered.

"That starts tonight." Daniel added.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning felt strange, waking up without Ruby by her side. For so long, Ruby had always been there, but Regina understood that she needed to do this and Ruby would only allow it to be done alone. Now who was stubborn? She completely dismissed the fact that it was a school day and got dressed to take the boys to Granny's for breakfast. She put on a pair of boots, a short black dress and a red jacket. Daniel put on a long sleeved gray shirt and jeans while Henry were a blue shirt and jeans. Storybrooke seemed to fallen back into some sort of normal state. She was greeted by the usual friendly faces, but the others, the ones that still wanted her blood gave her a scared look and a wide berth. Not that she cared. Eugenia was busy in the kitchen when they walked and they chose a booth near the middle of the diner to sit and eat. It wasn't too long into their meal before a familiar blonde face popped in.

"Hey." Emma said shyly. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure." Henry piped in, but looking at Regina for permission.

"Sit, Miss Swan." Regina said.

Emma obeyed, sliding in next to Daniel, across from Henry. She ordered a grilled cheese and fries. "How are you guys? After yesterday?"

"Great." Daniel answered. "Me and Mom destroyed that stupid wraith."

"You're okay with that? Having such unpredictable magic?"

"It's not unpredictable." He retorted.

"It only reacts when he sees me put in danger." Regina explained. "When any of his family is in danger, I'm sure. One day, I'll teach him to hone it and he will do extraordinary things."

"What about me, Mom?" Henry asked.

"My boy, you are already extraordinary. First you trekked across two states without the police being notified and you broke the curse. We are here because of you." She smiled at her son. "I'm sure you're not done yet."

"So...is it okay if we spend some time together?" Emma asked. "Me and the boys?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. At least the blonde knew her place now and asked, instead of listening to the bullshit her parents liked to spout.

"I don't want to be far from Mom with Ruby gone." Daniel intervened.

"Your mom has magic now." Emma said.

"True." He replied. "But that doesn't mean she won't need help from time to time. Any day after that, you want to hang out, then fine. But not while my mom is unprotected. Queen or not, she has a new bodyguard." Regina smiled at his words. "By the way, can Ruby change me into a werewolf?" The smile disappeared.

"Hell no."

"Worth a shot."

"As for your question, Miss Swan, I think the boys are capable of making that decision on their own. However, I would like to be notified beforehand. I don't like surprises."

Emma nodded. "Yes ma'am." A small smile played on her lips that Regina cocked an eyebrow at, but said nothing about. They returned to eating and were soon stuffed and leaning back in their seats.

"I see you've started without me." Regina jumped, turning to look up into the eyes of her love. Ruby smiled at her.

"What are you doing back so early?" Regina leaped up to hug her lover. She noticed something was wrong immediately. Ruby's touch didn't feel the same. She didn't touche Regina the way she always did. Regina knew the woman so well that she could feel her breathing differently. Regina slammed the woman on the table and conjured a ball of fire in one hand. "Who are you?"

"You really do love her, don't you?" Ruby asked.

"Who the fuck are you?! I swear to gods, I'll burn you to a crisp, now talk."

"How many times do I have to teach you...Love is weakness." Regina was thrown off her feet by a burst of magic. Ruby morphed into the one person she could've gone her entire life without meeting again. Cora wiped off her face and dress. "My, you can even recognize her touch."

"If you threaten Ruby in any way, I will-"

"Rip my heart out? Been there, done that." Cora taunted, walking forward.

"No, everyone knows you have no heart. I'll just rip out everything else." Regina hissed, feeling every ounce of her power rise to the surface.

"I only came here to talk, Regina." Cora tried to calm her irate daughter, but there was no use. Regina made sure Emma had discreetly moved the kids to the back, before responding.

"By becoming my fiance?"

"Getting married again?" Cora asked.

Regina roared and unleashed all of her fury, all of her hatred for her mother, smashing her into the wall and cracking it. "Oh mother, you really picked a bad time. I'm gonna show you that there is no weakness within me."

xxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Thoughts and suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby shifted back into her human form as she arrived at the back door to the Wolves Den. The Den felt warm, felt like home, and it was empty. She opened the door and headed in, cutting on the lights as she stepped into her office and collapsed at her chair, a smile touching her lips as she looked down at a picture of her family. Her, Henry, Daniel, Regina and Granny, taken on a camping trip last year. Regina had been annoyed the entire trip, but Daniel and Henry kept bringing her flowers to appease her, and Ruby had carried her halfway through the woods. Then, things were so much easier. She didn't have to worry about her wolf, or have to worry about hurting those she cared about. She sighed and leaned her head on her desk. She just wanted to be with Regina, despite everything, she just wanted her family.

"Boss?" She raised her head sharply as one of her bartenders walked in, a lovely vivacious young brunette that everyone called Storm because of her eyes. Ruby however, knew that her real name was Ivana. "Everything alright?" Ivana asked.

"Yeah." Ruby sighed. "Den's closed."

"Oh, I know. It's just...this place calms me."

"Who did you used to be?" Ruby asked.

"Just a lonely village wife. Divorced now, thank the moon." Ivana replied, taking a seat near the door. "No need to tell me about you. The great wolf commander."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't feel like much right now. My wolf is going crazy." Which was an understatement. Ever since Ivana had made her presence known, her wolf was almost...purring, just like it used to do when she was with her mother and her pack. She looked up at Ivana, who was watching her with concern, even some reverence maybe. It couldn't be...could it? "You're a Child of the Moon as well, aren't you?"

Ivana's glowed bright gold, and Ruby let her own do the same in response. "Yep. I'm not an alpha though."

"Says who?" Ruby countered automatically.

"Why are you here, Boss? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"They're better off right now. I don't want to lose control of my wolf and potentially hurt them or something. And please, call me Ruby."

"You're stronger than that. Come Run with me, Ruby. I haven't had a friend in a while. I've just been hiding out here since the curse broke. This den was made for our kind."

Ruby looked up at the brunette, who was waiting patiently for her answer. She would've rather been with Regina, trying to repair their relationship, but she was a risk right now. She rose to her feet and followed Ivana out the back door. Ivana shifted into a large dark brown wolf. Ruby shifted as well and purred as they mixed scents, rubbing against one another and she was almost glad that Regina didn't have a powerful sense of smell. They took off into the woods and Ruby felt a burst of happiness that she hadn't felt in a while. It was good to be with her kind again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma quickly lead Daniel and Henry out the back of the restaurant. Granny burst out of a side door with her crossbow. "Take them to the Den. They'll be safe there." She disappeared back inside as the diner shook as Regina and Cora continued to battle it out. Daniel took her hand and lead her down the street.

"What's the Den?"

"The Wolves Den. It's the club Ruby owns." Henry answered.

"I have a car guys."

"No time and Mom doesn't want me to see her fight. She said using a lot of my magic without fully knowing how to control it could be dangerous so she doesn't want me to use it for a while. Come on."

Emma hurried after the boys and it took them no time at all to reach the Wolves Den. Daniel pulled a key out of his shirt and unlocked the door. Emma looked around in amazement at the décor of the club. "This place looks so cool."

"It's awesome." Henry smirked.

"We should call Ruby and let her know what's happening." Daniel said, looking at Emma.

"Right." Emma pulled out her phone and dialed the wolf's number. She answered rather quickly for someone who was supposed to be running around the forest as a giant wolf. "Ruby?"

"What? Something wrong?"

"We're at the Den. Regina's crazy mother is back and they're fighting at the diner. I brought the kids here so they wouldn't get hurt."

"I'll be there in a second." Ruby said and quickly hung up the phone. A few minutes later there was a loud crash from the back as a silver wolf stepped into the club, towering over them all. Emma's hand went to her gun, but Ruby lowered her head as she approached the boys and gave each of them a lick on the cheek. There was another crash and another wolf stepped into the room.

"Who's this?" Henry asked.

Ruby shifted back with some difficulty and nearly collapsed, but the boys helped her sit down. "That's Ivana. What's going on again?"

"Cora's back and she and Regina are going at it." Emma supplied.

"Are you serious? Why can't that woman stay dead?" Ruby sighed.

"Can we stay with you?" Daniel asked.

"Sure kids." Ruby nodded. "I'll keep you safe." She looked up at Emma. "Thanks."

"Of course." They were her kids. Duh she was going to protect them. Ruby gave her a funny look, but their attention was caught as Ivana shifted back into human form. The boys quickly helped her up.

"Why don't you guys head to your rooms in the basement while we go help your mom." Ruby said. The boys nodded and headed down. She looked at Emma. "Let's go."

Emma nodded and followed Ruby and Ivana out of the Den and into the streets. They arrived at the diner in time to see Regina go flying into the windshield of one of the parked cars on the street. Cora stumbled out of the diner, crossbow bolts sticking out of her torso, making her look like a pincushion. She was weak and barely able to stay on her feet, but she continued coming straight for Regina. Ruby and Ivana shifted on instinct, racing to intercept the heartless woman's attention, keeping her away from Regina. Emma ran to the fallen mayor and tried to help her up, but was roughly shoved away almost instantly. Regina was livid. Her eyes were even glowing purple. She leaned against the car for support before swinging her arm and magically flipping a nearby car. It would've landed right on Cora, but she blocked it with her own magic and collapsed to her knees, ripping out the crossbow bolts imbedded in her chest. Ivana dashed forward and donkey kicked her onto her back. She dodged a few fireballs before Ruby leaped in, catching Cora's arm and biting down to the bone. She felt it snap and Cora howled, unleashing fire from her other hand. Ruby ran to the nearest flower pot and dove on it, using the dirt to put out the flames trying to eat away at her fur. Both wolves circled the fallen woman. Emma tried to grab Regina, but the queen pushed her away again, trying to keep to her mother as Cora slowly back to her feet.

"Regina, calm down!"

"She killed Daniel!" Regina snapped. "She killed my first love and tried to impersonate my fiancee!"

"Heroes don't kill." Emma reminded her.

"Fuck being a hero." Regina was too weak to push her off, but not so much that she couldn't conjure a sword. She ducked Emma's arms and launched it as hard as she could. Cora looked up just in time for the sword to impale her in the chest with enough force to knock her back down. "Die. For fuck's sake, die!"

Ruby paused, stunned by her lover's furiosity. Regina had almost snapped. She continued struggling against Emma, but she was too weak to do much. Cora teleported away, but it was slow, the cloud of magic several long seconds to completely cover her and spirit her away.

Ruby ran to Regina and shifted back, pushing Emma awaya and wrapping the queen in her arms. "It's okay, Regina. Calm down."

"She ruins everything." Regina whispered, trembling.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine. I healed myself."

"Then we'll go to the Den. The kids are there and you can rest in the basement."

Emma frowned slightly. What the hell was in basement? She would soon find out as she followed the wolves down into said basement where an underground den had been built as another lair for the Mills family. It was basically an underground penthouse. The boys were playing video games when their mothers arrived. Daniel quickly dropped his joystick to dive into Regina's arms.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

Regina nodded, the fatigue of her fight finally hitting her. She almost collapsed but Ruby caught her and carried her into another room.

Emma was tempted to follow them, but decided against it and instead focused on Henry, who came to give her a hug. "Are you two okay?" Daniel merely nodded, walking into another room and closing the door. "He doesn't like me very much, does he?"

"I'm sure he'll come around." Henry said, taking her hand and leading her to the game system.

/

Regina let out a grunt as she laid down on the soft bed. Ruby removed her heels for her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"I've never seen you go crazy like that before."

"I'd hoped you never would, but…" Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair. "She pretended to be you and I consider that one of the ultimate signs of disrespect. She can't compare to you."

Ruby smiled at her words but Regina barely noticed. Her blood was still boiling and she couldn't find it in to relax. "Think she's dead?"

"If she isn't, most likely she has help. I doubt she could,'ve pulled that sword out on her own."

Ruby pulled out her phone and made a call. "Yeah, Ivana? Make rounds for me. Call if you find or see anything suspicious."

"Ivana? The bartender?" Regina frowned as Ruby hung up.

"She's a child of the moon like me." Ruby grinned. "We Ran together."

"You seem happy." Regina smiled.

"I am. It's been so long since I've had a pack or Ran with another werewolf. It was fun."

Regina took Ruby's hand. "Does she know you already have a mate?"

Ruby smirked. "She knows." She ran her thumb over the engagement ring on Regina's finger. "I love you, Regina. You know that, right?"

"I do. And you know I love you?"

"I do." A content silence fell over them for a few minutes before Ruby broke it again. "I guess I'll come back home then. I know it's only been one night but trouble seems to follow you everywhere you go."

"Not by choice." Regina retorted.

Ruby smirked and climbed into bed next to Regina. Her mate. Her queen. Her everything.

Regina leaned her head against Ruby's shoulder. The battle today had worn her out and she was honestly afraid of the future. Her mother being back put everyone she loved in danger. She won the battle but the war was far from over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
